Power semiconductor die such as diodes, MOSFETs and the like usually comprise a silicon, GaN, or other die having electrodes such as source, drain, emitter, collector, anode or cathode electrodes on at least one surface for connecting the device to pads on a circuit board. These electrodes, which conventionally are aluminum or the like, are usually coupled to pads of a circuit board by a solder or the like. However, there is a limit to the current which a solder joint or wire bond can safely conduct due to the limited cross-sectional area and thermal capacity of the connection and the consequent limited current density in the connection structure.